


I'm Not Hungry, Thanks

by patchymoon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food Issues, Gen, Not Beta Read, POV Third Person, Past Child Abuse, Post-Canon, Vomiting (mentioned), eating disorders (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchymoon/pseuds/patchymoon
Summary: Dave is having some trouble with eating, and his roommates try to help him out.
Kudos: 16





	I'm Not Hungry, Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a vent fic or whatever but yknow  
> also in the google doc i original typed this fanfic in i colored the text based on who was speaking but that didnt transfer over when i pasted it here so this isnt exactly what i envisioned but whatever

Dave was doodling on his computer, listening to some chiptunes, humming the tunes quietly as he sketched. He was pretty content with himself, all alone, spinning back and forth a little bit in his red gamer chair. Then, he faintly heard that familiar voice of his tealblooded roommate.

Terezi: D4444444V3

Dave paused his music and sighed a little.

Dave: what

Terezi: D1NN3RS R34DY >:]

Dave: alright im coming over one second

Dave took off his headphones and reluctantly walked over to the dinner table, with Karkat and Dirk sitting there. He sat down on one of the empty seats, Terezi sitting next to him. He looked at his plate of food, not taking a single bite of it, while the others were eating.

Terezi: 4R3 YOU 4DM1R1NG MY COOK1NG >:? 1 M4D3 1T MYS3LF >:]

Dave: well its just

Dave: i dont mean to be rude or anything but

Dave: im really not all that hungry at the moment

Dave: you can save it in the fridge as leftovers though i guess

Terezi: D4V3.

Terezi: YOU H4V3N’T 34T3N 4NYTH1NG TOD4Y

Dave: im fine

Dave: dont worry about me im just not hungry

Terezi: D4V3, YOU C4N T4LK TO 4NY OF US 4BOUT 4NYTH1NG

Terezi: 1F YOU N33D TO V3NT JUST T3LL US

Terezi: 1M 4LL 34RS

Dave frowned and sighed deeply, his shades hiding a somewhat pained expression.

Dave: well its just

Dave: we all only moved in together recently so i dont blame any of you for not knowing this about me but

Dave: i was really malnourished as a kid because of bro

Dave: and even years after he died i still struggle getting out of my eating habits from back then

Dave: or lack thereof i guess

Dave: it seems my body cant let me eat too much food at once and even if i try to eat like a normal human being i just end up projectile vomiting or some shit

Dave: like

Dave: my body and my mind cant let me eat properly

Dirk joined in on the conversation.

Dirk: Bro.

Dirk: Why didn’t you tell me this was a problem of yours?

Dirk: Like, you told me about your relationship with my alternate self that one time, but you never mentioned this to me.

Dave: well its just

Dave: i really dont like to talk about that time in my life yknow

Dave: just thinking about it hurts me

Dave: just let me do my thing and save my food as leftovers or whatever

Dave: nobody has the need to see what went on in my baby years anyway

Dave: its none of anybodys business as to what the fuck went down back when bro was still alive ok

Dirk: Suit yourself when it comes to talking about alternate me, but just know that we’re worried about you not eating and shit.

Dave: im kinda worried too not gonna lie

Dave: cus im 90% sure that it isnt normal to be able to feel the bumps on my spine or my ribcage or whatever at least for human standards

Dave: but my mind and my body tells me otherwise and doesnt let me eat normally

Karkat ate the last of his food and joined in on the conversation with the others.

Karkat: WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD EAT MORE SLOWLY OR WHATEVER THE FUCK

Karkat: I DONT KNOW JACK SHIT ABOUT HUMAN ANATOMY OR ANYTHING BUT MAYBE THAT WILL HELP

Dave: maybe i should

Dave: hm

Dave picked up his fork and ate a piece of the food, slowly chewing it before swallowing it down. Suddenly, he started tearing up.

Karkat: DAVE

Karkat: DAVE ARE YOU OK WHY ARE YOU CRYING DAVE

Karkat: SHIT DID I DO SOMETHING BAD

Dave: im fine

Dave: in fact this is probably the best shit ive ever eaten

Dave: though that isnt saying much considering most of the things ive ever eaten was leftovers id find in my bro’s closets

Dirk: Damn, i was that bad huh?

Terezi: S33 K4RK4T 1 R34LLY 4M GOOD 4T M4K1NG HUM4N FOOD >:]

Karkat:

Karkat: I GUESS

Dave: shit man i didnt think food would taste this good for a second in my life

Dave: like ive had the other dudes in my session go like “wow look at this food i got it tastes like jegus himself blessed this” and i always thought they were exaggerating or some shit but apparently not

Dave: though im still thinking that im going to need some more time to eat normally because this type of shit takes time like someone recovering from a heroin addiction or some shit

Dave: sorry your cooking isnt an instant cure or anything terezi

Terezi: 1TS F1N3 D4V3 NO OFF3NC3 T4K3N >:]

Dave took another bite of food, then another, then another. Eventually, he stopped, and excused himself from the table.

Dave: alright i think thats enough my body can handle before making me throw up all over the place or whatever

Dirk: So what you’re saying is you’re full.

Dave: yeah whatever the right term is

Terezi: YOU D1D GOOD D4V3 >:] 1M GL4D

Dave: thanks terezi anyways im going back to my room to doodle shit while listening to some beats

Dirk: Sounds good, bro.


End file.
